one way or the other
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Niko has a crush on Maki and Maki has a crush on Nico. How will the two confess when Nozomi is in their way? When a fire comes up in the school, Who will save Nico and who is the culprit?


One way or the other

Chapter 1-Nozomi's a slut!

**Sayuri Lapis: I love the Yuri couple Nico x Maki and this will be the main couple of the story. I'm going to make Nozomi the villain that tries to take Maki because I hate Nozomi. Anyhow, I do not own Love Live! If I did Nico and Maki would get together. **

"Maki…" Nico started.

"Nico…" Maki started back. The red haired girl stared at her best friend's eyes.

They looked so beautiful. Both of them leaned closer to each other and started to kiss until they heard someone yell Nico's name.

"Nico! Nico!" A voice screamed.

The black haired girl opened her eyes. She was in her bedroom, sitting in her own bed. Her hair was messy; she had dry drool all over her face.

"You're going to be late for school." Her mother said.

"Coming." Nico muttered. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She looked like a mess. As she did her morning duties, she was soon ready for school.

"I'm leaving!" She shouted to her mom. "Ok, be careful." Her mom shouted back.

As she was running to school, she saw Maki. "Maki!" She shouted.

The red haired girl looked back and saw Nico. "Good Morning." she greeted.

"Can we practice with the gang after school today?" Nico asked. "Sure." Maki replied, looking very eager.

_Great. _Nico smirked to herself. "Huh? Why are you making that face?" Maki asked. Nico then looked up, "Sorry. I was just really excited." she explained.

The red head smiled and they both went to class. While Nico was waiting in the class, she saw Nozomi Toujou approach the class.

"Ugghh...Nozomi…" Nico muttered under her breath. Nozomi then noticed her in the corner of the classroom. "Hello Nico-chan…" She sweetly called out.

"What do you want?" Nico muttered, stomping up to the front of the classroom. "I just wanted to remind you about something before after school practice." She whispered.

"What is it?" The black haired girl grumbled. "Keep your hands off Maki." Nozomi whispered.

"Why is that? Is Maki like your girlfriend or something?" Nico asked. "She's more than my girlfriend, she is my slave…" The dark purple haired girl snickered.

Nico froze. "You…" She growled after a moment.

"Just kidding!" Nozomi laughed. Nico breathed of relief. "That was close! I thought she was really your sex slave!" She said.

"She's not my sex slave, but I will tell you something. I have feelings for Maki as well. So you're going to have some competition." Nozomi then whispered and left the room. _And as soon as I get the chance, Maki and I will engage in some girl-girl fun. _She thought.

_How does she know my feelings for Maki? _Nico wondered as she left the room. _But either way, I'm not going to lose to that slutty cow! _

Nozomi had a beautiful appearance, as well as being the oldest in the group. She had humongous breasts and a thin body. All of the girls fawned over her, including Honoka, Kotori, and Umi.

It really irritated Nico because of this. She was sick of Nozomi sticking her cow jugs or her ass out all the time.

"Nico-chan!" Rin called out and ran to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing…" Nico muttered. "What did Nozomi say to you? I saw her talking to you." Rin said.

"It's not anything important, just about today's practice." She answered.

Rin smiled, "Wanna go get some sweets at lunch today? I heard there's a new candy shop that opened in the plaza." She suggested.

Nico nodded.

Soon Lunch came, Nico sat by herself while waiting for her friends to come. Her dream then came to her mind.

_Why did I have that dream last night? _She speculated. Sure, she had feelings for Maki, but they would never go this far.

_I've got to stop thinking about Maki, and speaking of which, where is she? _Nico wondered. She stood up and threw the trash in the garbage can. _She must be in the school still. _

Maki was in the music room, playing on the piano, singing Aishteru Banzai. As she was singing, the door opened and Maki looked back. She saw Nozomi.

"I must admit you have a nice voice." The purple haired girl cooed as she sashayed to the red haired girl. "Thanks, and what are you doing here?" Maki asked.

"I was just looking for you. Aren't you going to eat lunch?" Nozomi asked. Maki shook her head, "Nah, I normally don't eat lunch every day." She muttered.

"But Lunch food is yummy!" Nozomi whined, giving the red haired girl puppy eyes. Maki rolled her eyes. _This girl is quite an eyesore. _

"I'm sorry, but if you are going to pester me, you need to leave. I need to practice more." Maki snapped. Nozomi did a pout face at first, and then smirked.

"I think I can help you with your practice a little." She hissed.

Maki then looked over at Nozomi, "What do you mean by that?" She nervously asked. The purple haired girl smirked. "Let me watch you sing." She whispered.

Maki nodded and started to sing and play the piano. "Aishteru Banzai…"

She then stopped singing and playing the piano when she felt someone grope her, Maki turned around and saw Nozomi grope her chest.

"Nozomi!" Maki shouted. "Your chest is not that bad." The older girl giggled. "Maybe this is why Nico likes you."

The red haired girl looked at Nozomi with her violet eyes. "What about Nico?" She asked. "Nico likes you." Nozomi answered her.

Maki's eyes widened, "Really?" She asked.

"Yep." The older girl replied. Maki then looked at the floor. "Well, I need to see her." She stood up.

"You're not going anywhere!" Nozomi yelled and shut the door. "Why did you do that?" Maki shouted. "Because I want to make love to you…" Nozomi hissed and walked around Maki seductively.

"Why do you want to make love to me?" Maki fearfully asked. "Because I love you." Nozomi giggled and kissed Maki on the lips.

Maki froze, she had always wanted to kiss a guy, but kissing a girl was not her intention.

As she was being kissed, she felt disgusted, so disgusted than the natto her mother made for dinner two nights ago.

"Now down to the neck." Nozomi hissed with glee. "Now that you are my girlfriend, you have to stay away from Nico." She hissed as she took off the uniform off of Maki.

Maki blushed and moaned for help as Nozomi was getting it on with her body.

Meanwhile, Nico was in the hallways searching for Maki. "I have searched all of the classrooms and I have not found her. Where is she?" She grumbled.

She then heard some moaning coming from a very familiar voice. _Is that Maki? _

To Be continued


End file.
